Samurai Champloo Afterward: Let's!
by cyNchaN
Summary: Setelah petualangan panjang Fuu, Mugen dan Jin, Fuu bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang sedang mencari cucunya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Fuu? Lanjutan petualangan Fuu, Mugen dan Jin setelah mereka berpisah.
1. IntroDestiny

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 1 - Intro, Destiny

Saya Fuu, seorang gadis tegar yang kini berpetualang seorang diri menuju ke arah utara. Petualangan bersama dua orang pemuda yang bertindak sebagai _bodyguard_-ku telah memberikan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Mugen, pemuda yang bertindak sembrono dan seenaknya; Jin, seorang pemuda pendiam yang bahkan tidak kuketahui apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dua orang yang sukar ditebak, tapi entah kenapa, kedua pemuda yang kukenal dua tahun yang lalu telah menarik perhatianku, entah dari penampilan atau sikap mereka.

Apakah aku akan bertemu mereka lagi? Hanya takdir yang menjadi harapan terakhirku.

Kini aku berjalan di tanah kering dan gersang. Matahari yang menyilaukan benar-benar memancarkan kehangatannya di atas dataran ini. Angin bertiupan dari arah barat. Debu-debu yang berterbangan terlalu mengganggu pemandangan! Bayangkan apabila sekarang musim semi, angin sepoi-sepoi dilengkapi dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Aaah... Sayang sekali, musim panas muncul sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Haus dan lapar. Ingin sekali minum sesuatu yang segar.

''Panas sekali!'' teriakku pada jalanan yang sepi ini. Orang yang berjalan dihadapanku pun tidak menghiraukanku. Tiba-tiba saja seorang kakek berjanggut putih dan memakai topi anyaman menghampiriku dari arah belakang. Ia membawa keranjang besar yang penuh dengan buah-buahan segar di punggungnya. Darimana datangnya buah-buahan tersebut? Yang kulihat hanyalah rumput-rumput liar di sekitar. Apakah ia baru datang dari kota sebelah?

"Nak, kamu kepanasan?'' tanyanya dengan suara seraknya.

''Apakah kakek tidak lihat! Hari ini panas sekali! Dalam seminggu ini, hari inilah yang paling panas! Panas!'' Kugenggam tanganku seakan-akan memarahi kakek tersebut. Masih bertanya 'kepanasan'.

''Mau buah-buahan?" Ia menyodorkan buah apel dengan tangan keriputnya.

Ia bertanya dengan tenang, seolah-olah keluhanku tidak didengarnya. Entah pendengarannya yang kurang atau ia hanya bersikap manis saja.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mau?'' jawabku dengan penuh semangat dan antusias.

''Dengan syarat.''

''Syarat?'' Kubelakangi tanganku dan memiringkan kepalaku, syarat apa yang akan diinginkan kakek tersebut. Semua perkiraan syarat tersebut memenuhi pikiranku. Pertama, aku diminta mengangkat keranjang itu. Hmm, kalau begitu sih tidak apa-apa. Akan kubawa kabur keranjang itu. Hehehe. Kedua, mungkin ia ditinggal istrinya dan aku diminta mengurus urusan rumah tangga. Hah, aku tidak mau. Ketiga, aku akan diminta menjadi seorang pelayan karena kakek tersebut memiliki usaha kedai di rumahnya. Mengingatkanku pada pekerjaanku sebelum berpetualang, seorang pelayan! Aku akan bertemu dengan laki-laki tidak berguna yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita dan sake. Tidak! Keempat, aku akan dijual ke rumah bordil! Hanya untuk sebuah apel! Pikiranku mulai kacau karena sinar matahari terik yang menyengat kulitku.

''Ya, syarat.'' Kakek tersebut mulai menyodorkan apel di tangannya lagi.

''Syarat apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh!''

''Tidak. Tidak aneh. Sebelumnya terima dulu persyaratanku.'' Matanya mulai memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam.

''Baik.. Baiklah,'' jawabku tanpa berpikir apa persyaratannya.

''Aku punya seorang anak, namanya Ryu. Perawakannya tinggi. Laki-laki yang baik.'' Kakek tersebut terdiam, seolah-olah hanyut dalam imajinasinya. Apa ia akan menjodohkanku? Wah, kesempatanku untuk mencari pasangan telah tiba. Aku akan menikah dan tinggal bersama suamiku dan si kakek itu. Hidup tenang dan si kakek akan meninggalkan warisannya pada gadis cantik seperti aku ini. Pikirku dengan senang. Senyuman pun muncul dari mukaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si kakek. Setelah dua tahun bertemu dengan Mugen dan Jin, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang pemuda lain. Memang ada perasaan-perasaan aneh ketika memikirkan kedua pemuda tersebut, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu perasaan cinta atau bukan.

''Ia... Ia kabur empat tahun yang lalu. Ia juga meninggalkan surat.. Bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang samurai. Kini aku tidak tahu ia dimana. Tidak ada kabar darinya. Menjelang akhir hayatku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin berbicara padanya.'' Kandas sudah mimpi-mimpiku di siang bolong ini, tetapi air mulai meluap di musim panas ini. Air meluap di musim panas? Ya, air yang meluap di matanya. Tangisan yang seolah-olah ditahannya selama beberapa tahun ini.

''Baik, kek. Bagaimana rupanya? Kakek ada gambarnya? Apakah ada ciri-ciri khusus?'' Si kakek pun memberikan gambar wajah anak laki-lakinya dari saku sambil menahan tangisnya. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar bisikan kakek tentang ciri khusus anaknya dan melihat rupa wajah anak laki-laki tersebut. Diam dan tenang.

''Aku akan mencarinya,kek. Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku meminta apel itu? Sepuluh buah, boleh? Sebagai pemenuhan syaratmu.''

''Terima kasih banyak,'' katanya sambil memberikan sepuluh buah apel dari keranjang tuanya yang besar.

Setelah menerima apel-apel tersebut, aku mulai melanjutkan petualanganku ke arah utara. Dalam perjalanan, aku berpikir sejenak tentang gambar tersebut sambil memakan apel pemberian kakek. Gambar rupa anak laki-lakinya terus memenuhi pikiranku dan membuat perasaanku kacau. Kenapa? Bagaimana tidak? Wajah anak laki-laki itu mirip dengan wajah Jin. Bahkan persis! Kacamata yang digunakan Jin sama dengan yang dimiliki anak laki-laki kakek. Samurai. Jin adalah samurai yang tangguh. Ia juga tinggi. Apakah anak laki-laki itu adalah Jin? Pikiranku mulai menerawang entah kemana dan perasaanku mulai mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan yang tak dapat diredakan begitu saja. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut akan terjawab jika aku bertemu dengan Jin, tetapi Jin dimana. Kini aku hanya dapat melanjutkan perjalananku.


	2. Dangerous Guy

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 2 - Dangerous Guy

_Di satu kota..._

''Ah! Dasar bodoh! Mana _sorry_-nya!'' teriakku pada seorang laki-laki yang menabrakku. Laki-laki yang sangat gendut dan berbau sake itu baru saja keluar dari kedai tua yang ingin kudatangi. Laki-laki itu tidak membalas seruanku dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah sebaliknya. Benar-benar laki-laki tak tahu sopan santun! Pfft! Bisanya mabuk-mabukkan di siang bolong ini!

Memasuki kedai tua ini membangkitkan ingatan dua tahun lalu, tempat kerjaku pertama kalinya dan tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Mugen dan Jin (episode 1).

''Siang, nona ingin pesan apa?'' tanya seorang gadis dengan senyuman yang lembut dan hangat. Pertanyaan tersebut membangunkanku dari lamunan tentang pertemuan dua tahun yang lalu.

''Teh! Tolong teh dan lumpianya!'' jawabku dengan penuh semangat. Gadis tersebut pergi setelah membungkukkan badannya padaku.

Persyaratan yang diminta kakek kemarin masih memenuhi pikiranku. Anak laki-lakinya yang tinggi dan baik hati. Kini pikiranku didominasi oleh Jin. Jin memang tinggi, tetapi baik hati? Apakah Jin baik hati? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, jawabannya selalu singkat, dan dibalik kacamatanya selalu terlihat mata yang melihat jauh entah kemana. Apakah ia masih memikirkan wanita yang ia cintai (episode 11)? Penampilannya memang menarik dan misterius. Gerakan kilat saat mengayunkan pedangnya membuktikan tubuhnya berisi dengan otot-otot. Itu kesanku padanya, Jin, si laki-laki misterius.

_Terdengar suara dari belakang..._

''Kau tahu? Di sebelah barat kota ini ada seorang samurai yang tangguh. Kau mau melawannya?''

''Ciih, cacing kecil itu bukan lawanku. Dengar ya. Aku adalah samurai terhebat di kota ini. Aku! Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkanku!''

Percakapan dua samurai membuatku penasaran. Siapa samurai tangguh itu?

''Bagaimana perawakan samurai itu?'' tanyaku dengan cepat dan penuh rasa ingin tahu .

''Apa urusanmu!'' teriak pemuda sombong di hadapanku.

''Ia tinggi,'' jawab pemuda satunya lagi. Tinggi! Mungkin ia anak laki-laki kakek itu!

Setelah menyelesaikan semua makanan, aku membayar dengan sisa-sisa tabunganku. Tabunganku hanya tersisa sedikit, mungkin hanya bisa digunakan untuk menginap dan minum satu botol sake kelas tinggi. Jumlah tabunganku sudah meningkat dibandingkan ketika berkelana dengan Mugen dan Jin. Kalau dipikir-pikirkan, hidup kami menderita sekali. Selalu kelaparan dan aku selalu diculik! Dasar _bodyguard_ tak berguna! Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku. Mereka memang _bodyguard_, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka hanya bermain wanita dan minum sake.

Tiba-tiba dua pemuda yang duduk di belakangku mengambil pedangnya dan meninggalkan kedai dengan cepat. Setelah mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua, aku mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Mereka memasuki sebuah apotek. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sambil melihat gerak-gerik mereka, aku pura-pura melihat toko-toko di seberangnya.

''Nona, ingin membeli?'' tanya penjual berwajah kotak dan bermata sipit dengan senyuman yang terlihat licik.

''Iya-iya.'' Aku melihat ke arah dua pemuda itu, tetapi aku tidak begitu mendengarkan pertanyaan si penjual. Sambil mengeluarkan dompetku, aku memberikan sisa-sisa tabunganku berharap menerima kembalian. Yang kuterima bukanlah kembalian, melainkan kimono berbahan sutra. Kimono kelas atas. Apa yang kulakukan?

''Batal! Batal! Aku membatalkan belanjaanku. Tolong kembalikan uangku!'' pintaku pada penjual bersenyuman licik itu. Penjual itu tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menunjuk pada selebaran yang ditempel di sudut tokonya. Tulisan yang sangat kecil. Aku mulai membesarkan mataku berharap dapat membaca tulisan berukuran kecil tersebut. 'Barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan. Pemilik tidak bertanggungjawab atas hilang dan cacatnya barang pembeli di toko ini.' "Apa?" Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk mengembalikan kimono ini, tetapi penjual itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak. Kemarahanku memuncak. Meskipun aku ingin memarahi dan memukul penjual tersebut, aku teringat akan kedua pemuda kedai tadi. Tidak ada. Kemana mereka pergi?

Aku kehilangan jejak mereka. Tabunganku habis. Kini digenggamanku hanya ada satu buah kantong berisikan kimono kelas atas. Sambil berlari ke arah barat, matahari pun mulai terbenam. Awan pun mulai menutupi kota ini. Awan yang terlihat bukanlah awan gelap biasa melainkan awan gelap kemerah-merahan, tanda akan mulai turun hujan. Saat musim panas jarang sekali terjadi hujan, kadang hujan hanya turun sebanyak dua kali. Nasibku sial sekali. Gerimis mulai melakukan peranannya. Orang-orang mulai berlari mencari tempat teduh. Ada yang masih berjalan dengan tenang karena menggunakan payung. Sayangnya aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Seluruh tabunganku benar-benar habis digunakan untuk kimono sutra yang tak akan pernah kupakai. Setelah mendapatkan tempat teduh, hujan mulai turun dan semakin lama semakin deras. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya berdiri diam memikirkan ke arah mana kedua pemuda kedai itu pergi.

''Nona, mari berteduh ditempatku dulu!'' Seorang laki-laki tua tiba-tiba mendatangiku dengan payungnya.

''Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku.

''Sepertinya hujan akan turun deras sepanjang malam ini. Lagipula di rumahku ada satu kamar kosong. Nona bisa menggunakannya,'' ajaknya. Aku pun menerima ajakannya, mengingat hujan akan turun deras sepanjang malam. Gratis pula. Jangan-jangan dewa keberuntungan sedang berada di pihakku! Senangnya hatiku.

Laki-laki itu pun memberikan payung lebihnya kepadaku. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan rumahnya. Rumah yang sangat besar, dapat dibilang rumah ini terlihat seperti penginapan. Ia pun membuka pintu geser dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi, aku masuk dengan perasaan bahagia. Tiba-tiba aku didorong, apa yang terjadi?

''Cepat gantikan bajunya! Persiapkan semuanya! Ada tamu yang menunggu!'' teriaknya pada wanita di hadapanku. Dengan cepat, wanita berdandan lengkap itu menarikku dan memasukkanku ke dalam kamar. Kantong yang berisikan kimono sutra terjatuh di sampingku.

"Kimono yang bagus! Kau pasti berasal dari keluarga ternama! Tapi maaf, hanya malam ini saja. Tamu kami bertambah dan tidak ada yang dapat melayaninya." Wanita tersebut tersenyum sambil meminta maaf padaku. Hah, dewa keberuntungan memang tidak berteman denganku.

Ia pun memakaikan kimono sutra yang baru saja kubeli. Kimono yang berwarna merah tua dengan motif polos. Aksesoris-aksesoris lain yang dipakaikannya padaku memberikan kesan elegan pada diriku. Hah! Tentu saja aku kaget. Elegan? Kata-kata itu tidak pernah muncul pada diriku. Dandanan polos pada mukaku memberikan kesan wanita dewasa. Apa? Wanita dewasa? Itu yang terlihat di cermin, tepat di hadapanku. Kaca dapat membohongi kita dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Seorang gadis muda mengantarkanku pada sebuah kamar. Kamar yang berada di pojok kanan kamar ketiga pada lantai dua. Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Gadis muda itu pun memberikan sebotol sake dan meninggalkanku. Saat tiba di lantai dua, ia menyuruhku masuk. Ia terus menatapku hingga aku masuk ke kamar gelap itu. Kugeser pintu perlahan-lahan sambil membawa botol sake dan melihat keadaan kamar tersebut. Gelap gulita. Yang terlihat hanyalah seorang bayangan pemuda duduk di depan jendela dengan tangan beralaskan lututnya. Wajahnya terlihat samar-samar karena cahaya yang masuk ke kamar ini hanya dari arah luar. Gadis muda itu masi menatapiku. Pintu kamar pun kututup. Kilat yang tiba-tiba menyambar, memperlihatkan garis mukanya sebagian kecil.

''Cepat temani aku!'' serunya sambil bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arahku.

''Aku... Aku... '' Apa yang harus kulakukan! Ia memegang pundakku dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa gugup dan tegang merasuki diriku Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Suasana yang gelap membuatku tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Apa yang harus kulakukan?


	3. Is This Love?

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 3 - Is This Love?

_Keesokan harinya, siang hari..._

Hari ini perasaanku sangat gugup. Perasaan rindu bahwa aku ingin melihat wajahnya; ditambah cara bicaranya yang khas membuatku salah tingkah. Aku yang biasanya berbicara seadanya menjadi malu-malu dan diam mendengar ucapannya. Postur tubuh tegap yang tidak berubah dan senyum kemenangan yang selalu muncul di bibirnya memberikan ketenangan. Cara jalan yang santai dan seperti anak kecil, serta model rambut yang berbeda dari laki-laki biasa memberikan kesan wah! Ya dia! Mugen.

Lelaki yang kukenal dengan keahlian pedangnya sekaligus sikap seenaknya.

''Kenapa kamu mengikutiku, dada rata?'' Mugen bertanya dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah langit. Ia seolah-olah marah karena bertemu denganku.

_Tadi malam_...

''Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah ahli?''

"Hah?" tanyaku padanya.

''Kau seorang sarjana kan? Cepat sini, aku sudah membayarmu!'' Hah? Sarjana? Apa-apaan nih? Ia membawaku ke depan meja belajar dan menyuruhku duduk. Cara bicara yang kasar dan aku tahu suara ini. ''Cepat tuliskan yang aku bicarakan!'' Aku terus bertanya-tanya tentang pekerjaan ini. ''Hei! Jangan bengong saja! Cepat kerjakan!'' Lampu meja yang remang-remang mulai dinyalakan. Keadaan kamar lebih terang dari sebelumnya, tetapi cahaya ini hanya cukup untuk menulis saja. Ia pun mulai membicarakan tentang perjalanannya ke kota ini, gadis-gadis yang ia temui, cara-cara ia mencari uang dan pertarungan yang ia janjikan. Untuk menutup suratnya tentu saja diperlukan nama sang penulis. ''Mugen!'' Aku hanya diam. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah laki-laki tersebut.

''Mugen... Mugen!'' teriakku. Mugen juga menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut melihatku.

''Fuu! Apa yang kaulakukan disini?'' Kami hanya terdiam saling menatap.

''Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Dan surat apa ini?'' balasku. Kepada siapa ia menulis surat ini.

Ia hanya terdiam dan menoleh ke arah jendela seakan-akan menghindari tatapanku. Malam itu kami menghabiskan waktu berdua saja sambil terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

_Sekarang..._

''Apa! Dada rata? Bagaimana dengan kamu? Menulis surat saja tidak bisa! Memalukan!'' teriakku membalas pertanyaannya.

''Berisik! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?'' Ia berbalik menghadapku dan suaranya mulai memelan. Bukan Mugen yang biasanya.

''Kita hanya kebetulan berjalan ke arah yang sama.'' jawabku sambil menatap matanya.

''Oh, begitu ya?'' Ia mulai berjalan lagi. Suaranya mengecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Dua hari sudah berlalu. Tabungan yang kudapat dari hasil kerja di rumah sarjana itu telah habis digunakan untuk makan. Mugen menggunakan sebagian besar tabungannya untuk berjudi. Kebiasaannya tidak berubah, ia masih suka berjudi dan melalui surat itu, sepertinya ia masih suka bermain wanita dan minum-minum. Jumlah sisa uang kami hanya tinggal sedikit. Selama perjalanan keluar kota, kami terus berbincang-bincang tentang perjalanan sejak perpisahan kami. Ucapan-ucapannya sudah tidak terlalu pedas seperti dulu. Ia juga menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan, bukan yang kasar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Persimpangan di luar kota mulai terlihat. Mugen pun bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan perjalanan bersama-sama? Ke arah utara, kan?''

''Uhm.. Baiklah,'' jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia mengajakku. Tapi sudahlah, lebih baik melanjutkan perjalanan berdua dibanding seorang diri.

Kini kami mulai memasuki hutan belantara.

Jalan-jalan lebar mulai menyempit. Warna hijau (pohon-pohon rindang) dan biru muda (langit) beserta matahari yang selalu menemani perjalanan kami seolah-olah menghilang tanpa disadari. Pohon-pohon yang kami lewati semakin besar dan lebat. Mereka seakan-akan ingin memakan tubuh manusia kami yang terlihat kecil. Kami tidak mengetahui lagi apakah hari sudah malam. Hutan ini menutupkan dirinya dari dunia luar.

''Ah!'' Aku terjatuh karena tersandung dengan batang pohon besar di sampingku. Cahaya pun sudah tak tampak, hanya remang-remang dari sinar bulan.

''Kau tak apa-apa?'' tanya Mugen dengan lembutnya sambil jongkok melihatku.

''Tidak apa-apa.'' Aku mencoba bangkit berdiri. ''Ah!'' teriakku. Kakiku yang sekarang ini tidak dapat menopang tubuhku. Kakiku keseleo dan sepertinya besok baru sembuh. Hal ini mengganggu perjalanan kami dan aku tidak ingin menghambatnya.

''Sepertinya kau keseleo?'' tanya Mugen.

''Ah.. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita! Jaraknya tinggal sedikit lagi." Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang jaraknya, bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku mencari alasan yang lebih tepat. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi rasa sakit ini lebih kuat dibanding usahaku untuk berdiri. Aku mulai terjatuh lagi. Kini aku hanya dapat duduk di batang pohon itu.

''Bodoh! Tidak apa-apa. Kita istirahat saja di sini, lagipula kita sudah berjalan jauh," jawabnya sambil mengumpulkan ranting-ranting di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba membuat unggun api. Tingkah laku dan cara berbicaranya membingungkanku.

''Lepaskan,'' kata Mugen.

''Hah? Lepaskan?"

"Sepatumu! Dasar! Berpikir bukan-bukan!'' Ia menungguku melepaskan sepatuku.

"Bukan yang itu! Yang satunya lagi! Kaki yang terluka, kaki kanan kan?''

"Ah, iya.'' Perkataan dan tindakan Mugen membuatku salah tingkah. Ia benar-benar menjadi pria santun. Kaki kananku mulai dipegangnya. Ia mengurut kakiku, sehingga urat-urat dan aliran darah kembali seperti semula.

''Yang ini?'' tanyanya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil melihatnya. Perasaanku sangat kacau, tidak karu-karuan. Bagaimana bisa Mugen yang dulu menjadi Mugen yang sekarang? Ia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat! Mugen yang bertindak tanpa berpikir dan berbicara dengan kasar menjadi Mugen yang pendiam dan mulai sensitif dengan sekitarnya meskipun kebiasaannya tidak berubah. Mungkin saja Mugen dirasuki roh baik. Satu hal yang pasti, jantungku berdegup kencang dibanding biasanya.


	4. Sayonara and Welcome

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 4 - Sayonara 'n Welcome

_Pagi hari..._

Kakiku sudah sembuh meskipun rasa sakitnya masih terasa. Rasa sakit yang masih terbaca di mukaku terlihat oleh Mugen.

''Ayo!'' Ia menawarkan punggungnya padaku.

''Tapi...''

''Cepat! Waktuku sudah tidak banyak!'' Dengan cepat, aku hinggap pada pundaknya yang bidang tersebut. Waktunya tidak banyak? Waktu apa yang ia bicarakan.

Ia mulai berjalan sambil menggendongku di punggungnya. Jalanan di hutan ini mulai melebar dan pohon-pohon mulai membukakan diri pada dunia luar. Kota besar mulai terlihat. Mugen pun berjalan dengan semangat.

Kota besar ini diisi dengan orang-orang dari berbagai kota, pedagang-pedagang mencoba menjajakan jualannya. Jalannya benar-benar terisi oleh berbagai jenis orang, baik anak-anak hingga para kakek dan nenek tua. Setelah melewati berbagai jenis toko, kami melewati daerah penginapan. Mugen yang biasanya dengan semangat berlari menuju penginapan-penginapan yang berisi wanita kini berjalan mencari tempat beristirahat yang wajar. Entah karena terpaksa atau ia benar-benar telah berubah.

''Apa ada kamar kosong?'' tanya Mugen pada salah satu penjaga penginapan.

''Oh! Ada! Dua kamar?''

''Satu saja,'' jawab Mugen. Apa? Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Mugen! Dua kamar! Kenapa satu kamar?'' tanyaku dengan penuh kejut. Mugen hanya terdiam. Ia membawaku ke kamar itu.

''Hei! Turunkan aku!'' seruku. Ia masih menggendongku hingga ke kamar pesanannya, kamar yang berada di lantai dua dekat dengan tangga. Ia pun menurunkanku di ranjang kamar itu. Ia menatapiku dan mulai mendekatiku.

''Mugen! Apa yang kau lakukan?''

''Fuuchan...'' Mugen terdiam setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut. Fuuchan? Dengan menggunakan -chan? Apakah ia menyukaiku? Ia tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu. "Selamat tinggal!'' Mugen berlari keluar. Aku tidak dapat mengejarnya karena sakit pada kakiku. Apa maksudnya? Selamat tinggal.

_Esok harinya, siang hari..._

Kini kakiku sudah sembuh total. Aku bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa hambatan, tetapi perkataan Mugen terus mengisi pikiranku. Apa yang ingin Mugen katakan setelah memanggilku? Untuk melupakan masalah tersebut, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan ini. Kota ini benar-benar ramai! Meskipun malam telah tiba, toko-toko masih dibuka dan orang-orang masih membeli barang-barang yang diiinginkan. Lampu-lampu yang menyala memeriahkan kota ini.

''Ayo cepat! Ke sini!'' teriak seorang anak kecil. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sebagian orang berlari ke arah depanku.

''Kembang api akan dimulai! Cepat ke taman!'' teriak seorang penjaga toko sambil menutup tokonya.

Sambil berjalan ke arah taman, aku memikirkan tentang Mugen dan anak laki-laki kakek itu. Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan Jin? Bisakah kami berkumpul seperti dulu? Berteman, bertengkar. Semua perasaan rindu, suka dan takut muncul seketika. Semua tercampur aduk. Taman kota ini sudah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berdesak-desakan mencari tempat strategis. Aku hanya terdiam melihat orang-orang tersebut berdesak-desakkan. Yang kulakukan hanya mencari tempat sepi dibawah pohon rindang. Meskipun dari tempat tersebut hanya dapat terlihat kembang api dari kejauhan, peristiwa ini sudah membahagiakanku. Kembang api yang pertama mulai dinyalakan. Warna kembang api itu berwarna biru. Sebagian orang tertegun melihat keindahan kembang api itu dan mulai bertepuk tangan. Kembang api kedua pun dinyalakan. Warnanya hijau tua. Kemeriahan mulai meliputi seluruh taman ini. Kembang api yang terakhir akan dinyalakan. Kembang api yang akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk para pasangan. Warnanya merah. Kembang api yang mewarnai seluruh bagian taman ini memberikan cahaya yang luar biasa, hingga kusadari seorang pria berdiri di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum dan memanggil namaku.

"Fuuchan," panggil pria itu. Pria dengan pakaian birunya dan senyumannya yang menawan. Senyuman yang dapat meluluhkan hati para wanita. Cahaya merah yang mewarnai wajah dan pakaiannya membuat postur tubuh yang terlihat dari arah samping semakin jelas. Tubuh yang tinggi dan ia berkacamata. Dia... Jin!


	5. Secret Love

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 5 - Secret Love

_Pagi hari di sebuah penginapan..._

''Fuuchan...'' Panggilan itu membangunkanku. Kicauan burung terdengar sangat jelas bahkan matahari sudah menyambutku dengan senyumannya yang menyilaukan. Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Yang kuingat hanya bertemu dengan seorang pria. Pria... Jin! Dimana Jin? Kurasakan sesuatu dari arah belakang memegang rambutku yang terurai. Apa itu? Makhluk jadi-jadian?

''Aaah!" teriakku. Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan kulihat makhluk apa yang menyentuh rambutku ini. ''Apa yang kaulakukan?" Suara yang kukenal tapi siapa? Pandanganku agak kabur karena mataku tertutup dengan tirai rambutku. ''Jin! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?'' tanyaku pada sosok yang telah kukenal. Ia hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanku dan setengah telanjang. Apa! Tadi malam telah terjadi kejadian apa? Ketukan pintu telah mengganggu pembicaraan kami.

''Tuan! Tuan! Waktunya sudah habis!'' seru seorang pria dari balik pintu. Aku berbalik memandang Jin. Ia tersenyum lagi membalas tatapanku.

''Hmm.'' jawab Jin seperti biasanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menggunakan pakaiannya. Aku hanya terdiam berbalik ke arah lainnya, guna menghindari adegan yang tak ingin kulihat. Melihat sosok Jin yang seperti itu, aku teringat dengan ciri khusus anak laki-laki kakek.

_''Ia memiliki sebuah tahi lalat di balik punggungnya, letaknya agak bawah.''_

Apakah Jin memiliki tahi lalat di punggungnya! Tapi.. Bagaimana cara mengetahui tahi lalatnya? Menanyakannya begitu saja atau mencuri lihat tubuhnya ketika di pemandian air panas. Aah... Sebagai wanita baik-baik, bukankah aku harus menjaga citraku ini.

''Fuuchan. Kenapa mukamu merah?'' Ia menatapku dan memegang dahiku dengan lembutnya. Pipiku semakin memerah ditambah lagi gerakan tak terduganya. Ia memelukku! Apa yang terjadi? ''Kau baik-baik saja kan?'' Ia mendekapku dengan kencangnya. Apa maksud tindakannya? Mugen dan Jin bertindak tidak wajar!

''Tak apa-apa. Tolong lepaskan.'' pintaku dengan lembut. Mukaku pasti bertambah merah. Ia melepaskanku perlahan-lahan tetapi tangannya masih memegang erat tanganku.

''Fuuchan, Mugen..'' katanya dengan mengarahkan matanya ke arah jendela. Ia melepaskan tanganku. Suara yang dingin dan kaku kembali lagi tepat di hadapanku.

''Ada apa dengan Mugen?''

''Tak apa-apa.'' Ia segera keluar dari ruangan berlatar belakang cokelat ini sambil membawa pedangnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Mengikutinya?

''Jin.. Jin, Tunggu!''

''Huh,'' jawabnya dengan sikap cuek dan dingin. Ia berhenti dan menatapku sambil memegang pedangnya.

-o-

''Kita sudah berjalan setengah hari. Ayo kita istirahat!'' Ajakanku membuatnya terdiam dan ia mulai mendekatiku. Jantungku seolah-olah melompat-lompat dan menari-nari tanpa ketukan yang tepat. Napasku terengah-engah. Entah karena perjalanan yang begitu jauh atau tindakannya yang berbeda daripada biasanya.

''Naik.'' Jin mengulurkan tangannya di depanku sambil membalikkan badannya. Ia menunggu jawabanku. Ia menawarkan punggungnya kepadaku. Hal ini terjadi dua kali dalam hidupku dan terjadi bersama dengan dua laki-laki yang kukenal dekat. Mugen dan Jin. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku, aku digendong oleh laki-laki di punggungnya. Punggungnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Mugen tetapi tulang-tulang yang ia miliki lebih menonjol dibanding Mugen. Tulang-tulang dan otot-otot yang ia miliki telah membentuk tubuhnya menjadi kokoh. Perbedaan lainnya ialah masalah ketinggian. Ia memiliki tinggi badan yang berbeda dengan samurai biasa. Kenapa ia bisa bergerak secepat kilat? Apakah karena latihan? Kini kesempatanku untuk menanyakan padanya mengenai malam tadi dan tahi lalat itu.

''Jin.''

''Hmm.''

''Apa yang terjadi mal... malam itu!'' Pertanyaanku terhenti dan aku menghembuskan napas seolah-olah lega menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

''Kamu.. tidak apa-apa,'' jawabnya dengan singkat. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin ia katakan dan bagaimana raut wajahnya sekarang.

''Aku memang tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kamu... Kamu tidak berpakaian di sampingku!''

''Panas.'' Jawaban yang sangat-sangat singkat. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Seingatku, setelah melihat senyuman Jin, aku mengajaknya minum di kedai penginapanku. Aku makan sangat banyak dan .. sake. Sake! Aku mabuk dan tidak mengingat yang kulakukan tadi malam. Ingatanku seolah-olah menghilang bersama sake-sake yang kuminum.

''Sake.. Lalu kau.. Apa yang kaulakukan?'' tanyaku dengan penuh penasaran.

''Tidur.'' Ia benar-benar kembali menjadi Jin yang kukenal. Jawaban-jawaban tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. '' Sudah sampai.'' Jin menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkanku. Dengan cepat, kurapikan pakaianku dan melihat rumah apa yang berada di hadapanku.

''Pemandian Air Panas?'' tanyaku. Kenapa pemandian air panas?

''Ya.'' Kami pun memasuki rumah itu, terlihat asap-asap yang mengepul dari arah belakang rumah. Dua gadis muda sudah menyambut kami dan mengantarkan kami ke kamar yang telah tersediakan.

''Jin, apa yang kau lakukan?''

''Bersenang-senang.'' Satu kata darinya yang telah menghentikan semua pertanyaanku.

''Se..Senang-senang?'' Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menyiapkan persiapan berendamnya.

''Duluan ya!'' serunya dengan senyuman yang muncul dari bibirnya.

Berendam di air panas benar-benar nyaman. Suasana yang sangat tenang dan cahaya remang-remang menambah kesunyian di malam hari ini. Pancuran air terdengar dengan jelas. Bulan purnama pun muncul di atas kami, seakan-akan menjaga kami di bawah sinarnya yang terang. Apa yang Jin lakukan? Ia berada di sebelah tempatku. Pemandian wanita dan pria dipisahkan dengan selapis batang kayu yang disambungkan satu sama lain. Sulit bagiku untuk melihatnya. Melihat? Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki pikiran seperti itu! Aku harus mencari tahu tentang tahi lalatnya. Apakah ia memilikinya? Dengan penuh penasaran, kucari lubang untuk mengintip pemandian pria.

Jin yang sedang berendam terlihat tidak jelas akibat asap-asap yang mengepul dari air. Yang terlihat hanyalah rupa Jin tanpa kacamatanya. Ia hanya duduk terdiam sambil menutup matanya. Tidak salah lagi. Ia Jin. Terdengar dua suara dari arah sana. Siapa pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jin?

''Ada yang berbeda. Tandanya.''

''Ya.''

Aku tidak mengetahui yang mana suara Jin. Kedua suara terdengar sama dan terdengar samar-samar akibat tertutup oleh suara pancuran air.

''Ah!'' Aku tersandung ketika mencoba menyelidiki apa yang mereka lakukan. Papan tersebut pun terbalik. Kami hanya saling menatap.

-Hening-

Mau tahu yang kulihat? Dua orang. Dua orang yang memiliki postur tubuh yang sama, bahkan tinggi yang sama. Kembaran Jin. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya diam membeku melihat dua orang tersebut yang sedang berdiri dan menutupi 'beep' nya. Kami hanya saling menatap. Diam. Hening. Pancuran air masih menemaniku.

''Yooossh!'' Suara itu datang dari arah tebing. Kami hanya terdiam saling menatap mengacuhkan suara itu. ''Byuur. Pllash!'' Ceburan yang terjadi tepat di tengah-tengah kami menghapus keheningan dan kesunyian di pemandian ini. "Wuahh!'' Suara yang kukenal! Mugen.

Apa yang terjadi? Kami hanya diam saling menatap. Diantara kami berempat, kami hanya diam dan mendengarkan pancuran air.


	6. Trouble part 1

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 6 - Trouble

_Pagi hari yang indah dilengkapi dengan kicauan burung..._

Aku terbangun sambil bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku pada Mugen dan Jin. Tiap kali berada di dekat mereka, jantung berdebar lebih kencang. Perasaan aneh yang tak jelas untuk diungkapkan. Ada sesuatu didalamku yang aneh.

''Fuu! Hei! Kamu mau makan apa?'' tanya Mugen. Kami berempat duduk di meja makan dan berbicara seperti biasa seolah-olah kejadian tadi malam tak terjadi.

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, Jin mengenalkan temannya. Ia bernama Rai, seorang samurai tangguh. Ia kenalan lama Jin dalam suatu perjalanan. Karena kejadian memalukan itu, aku melupakan masalah anak kakek yang ingin kutanyakan. Bentuk dan postur tubuh yang nampak tadi malam masih membekas di ingatanku. Mukaku pun mulai memerah. Ketiga orang di depanku melihatku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku?

Dua hari telah berlalu. Kami selalu melakukan perbincangan yang bisa dibilang, kurang berbobot. Dalam dua hari ini, kami telah mengerti kepribadian tiap individu. Mugen yang asal-asalan, Jin yang pendiam dan misterius, Rai yang periang dan baik hati, dan aku, tentu saja yang paling cantik dan mempesona. Jin memang pendiam, tetapi Rai yang dapat dibilang mendominasi seluruh percakapan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka dapat dikatakan sebagai seorang kekasih. Kekasih? Mereka berdua laki-laki. Ada apa dengan pikiranku ini?

Mugen tetap saja memesan sebotol sake, entah kapan kami akan meninggalkan penginapan ini. Jin hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Rai. Rai terus saja berbicara tanpa henti.

''Ya kan, Fuuchan?''

''Eh!'' balasku pada pertanyaan Rai. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya mendengar dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

''Jin baik hati bukan? Selain itu ia sungguh memiliki tatapan yang tajam, penuh dengan misteri. Ia idaman semua wanita! Benarkan? Benar?'' teriaknya sambil bangkit berdiri. Jin hanya diam seolah-olah menunggu jawabanku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah merah. Jin dan Mugen melotot seakan-akan mengetahui jawabanku sedangkan Rai hanya tertawa sambil melihat Jin.

''Hmm.'' Jin pun berdiri dari sandarannya dan pergi ke ruangan lainnya. Mugen mengikutinya. Mereka seolah-olah menghindariku.

''Apa aku salah ngomong?'' tanya Rai.

''Tidak, tidak. '' Keheningan terjadi diantaraku dan Rai. Ia hanya meratapi apakah ia salah berbicara. Ini kesempatanku untuk menanyakan masalah anak kakek.

''Rai!''

''Iya?'' balasnya dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

''Em, apakah kau punya tahi lalat di punggungmu?'' Aku menatapinya dengan penasaran dan menunggu jawabannya. Ia hanya terdiam seolah-olah hanyut dalam pertanyaanku tersebut.

''Aku, aku.'' Ia terdiam. ''Aku tidak tahu!'' Ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. '' Di daerah yang tak dapat kulihat, tak mungkin aku bisa melihatnya bukan?'' Ia tersenyum.

''Iya, ya.'' Aku hanya tertawa, tapi tawa ini terasa hambar karena aku tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat mataku, menusuk seperti melihat rasa penasaranku.

''Em, kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihatnya, Fuuchan?'' Ia menyodorkan punggungnya padaku sambil menoleh dan tersenyum.

''Hah?'' Ia langsung melepaskan pakaiannya perlahan-lahan. Ia hanya melepaskan bagian atasnya karena pakaian tersebut terikat oleh ikatan pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Jin dan Mugen melihat Rai dengan terkejut sedangkan aku melihat mereka dari balik punggung Rai. Keheningan pun menyelimuti suasana ini. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Jin berbalik dan meninggalkan kami. Mugen pun berkata, ''Ini masih siang.'' Ia berbalik dan mengikuti Jin. Sebelum mengetahui tahi lalat yang berada di punggungnya, Rai memakai pakaiannya lagi dan meminta maaf padaku. Ia seperti merasa bersalah sekali.

Aku kebingungan. Kini aku seorang diri tanpa mengetahui jawaban yang pasti. Bagaimana perasaanku pada Jin dan Mugen serta masalah tahi lalat itu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan ini dengan cepat. Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengejar ketiga pemuda itu. Melewati lorong-lorong yang disinari matahari dan pekarangan yang hijau.

''Hai Fuuchan!'' seru Mugen. ''Tidak berduaan lagi? Hehehe.'' Sambil duduk dan menikmati sinar matahari.

''Bukan, kau salah paham! Itu hanya, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan!''

''Sudahlah terima saja!'' Ia berteriak dan tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Kuteguhkan hatiku dan mengucapkan kata yang paling sulit kuucapkan.

''Terserah kamu! Pfft!'' Aku meninggalkan Mugen dan berjalan menuju daerah pemandian. Mugen, ia berpura-pura tidur. Aku tahu itu.

Daerah pemandian dibatasi oleh bukit-bukit yang tinggi. Bukit-bukit tersebut memberikan kesan alami pada pemandian tersebut. Lagipula di sana terdapat ruangan pribadi untuk menikmati keindahan alam di daerah pemandian air panas. Dengan cepat, aku berjalan menuju kamar itu. Kudengar percakapan yang terjadi di sana.

''Aku tidak salah. Kenapa kau tidak percaya?'' Suara seorang pria dan seakan-akan marah pada lawan mainnya. Tak ada balasan dan jawaban, bahkan suara pun tak terdengar. ''Bicaralah! Aku percaya padamu! Per-ca-ya! Sudah berapa lama kita kenal? Jawab!'' teriak pria tersebut. Aku hanya mendengarkan dan membanyangkan apa yang terjadi.

''Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? Ini tidak baik.'' Kulihat ke arah suara tersebut. Mugen! Ia mengikutiku dan menemaniku duduk sambil mendengarkan percakapan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

''A, aku, aku menyukaimu!'' teriak pria di dalam kamar tersebut. Pasti sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut apalagi di depan wanita yang disukai. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara _monologue_ pria ini. "Benarkah?'' Pria itu bertanya dengan gembira.

"Sungguh pasangan bahagia," kataku pada Mugen.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tapak kaki menuju ke arah kami dari arah pintu.

''Cepat! Mereka akan keluar!'' seru Mugen, mengajakku berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kami berlari dengan cepat.

''Apa yang kalian lakukan?'' tanya seorang pria dari arah belakang kami. Kami pun berbalik menoleh dan melihat dari mana suara itu. Ji, Jin dan Rai! Rai hanya tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan Jin menatap kami berdua. Untuk ketiga kalinya, kami saling menatap terdiam. Keheningan terus meliputi kami.


	7. Trouble part 2

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 7 - Trouble part 2

_Sore hari, di penginapan, kamarku..._

''Suka.''

''Eh?''

''Lebih dari apapun! Dari pertama kali, kita bertemu. Meskipun aku kelaparan, tapi pesonamu memang menarik perhatianku. Tolong pertimbangkan!''

Aku hanya diam dan tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa. Pernyataan itu sungguh membuat kepalaku kosong melompong. Apa yang ia katakan benar-benar tak masuk akal! Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia mengucapkan hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Memang aku memandangnya sebagai seorang teman tapi tiap kali berada di dekatnya aku merasa gugup dan tegang. Aku tidak dapat membedakan perasaan sebagai teman dan teman laki-laki. Apakah teman dekat berbeda dengan teman laki-laki? Mugen dan Jin memang berbeda, tapi mereka berdua punya daya tarik tersendiri. Pusing rasanya memikirkan ini semua. Pasangan Jin dan Rai. Tahi lalat di punggung Rai. Perasaanku.

_Tiga jam yang lalu setelah tertangkap basah oleh Jin, ruang tengah..._

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan antara Rai dan Jin, semua spekulasi tentang hubungan mereka menghantuiku. Apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu? Setelah kejadian itu, Mugen dan aku mengetahui bahwa penginapan ini adalah milik Rai dan ia mengajak kami untuk menginap selama beberapa hari. Kami pun tak dapat menolaknya. Selain kebaikan Rai, alasanku menginap adalah karena uang. Uang! Kekayaanku semakin menipis dan mengancam hidupku. Bisa saja aku mati kelaparan tanpa meninggalkan keturunan. Aku tidak dapat menikmati hidupku bersama anak-anakku. Aku belum menikah dan berkeluarga. Kurus kering tanpa meninggalkan warisan apa pun. Tulang-tulangku akan memunculkan kekuatannya dan mengalahkan daging-daging yang menutupi tubuhku hingga kulit dan tulang menyatu dan tulang belulang! AAAAHHH! Napasku terengah-engah seolah-olah telah berlari selama setengah hari. Hah! Hah!

''Kenapa, Fuuchan?'' tanya pria di sebelahku sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

''Tidak apa-apa.'' Aku mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengusap keringatku. ''Terima kasih.'' Aku menoleh dan melihat pria itu. Jin! Kenapa ia berbaik hati padaku? Setelah dipikirkan, Jin dan Rai terlihat cocok juga. Hubungan homoseksual memang masih aneh di kalangan tertentu tapi menurutku asalkan pasangan tersebut bahagia, homoseksual wajar saja.

''Apa kau sakit?'' tanya Jin dengan penuh khawatir.

''Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing karena panas yang menyengat.''

''Baiklah!'' Ia dengan cepat mengangkatku dan membawaku ke kamarnya. Kamarnya!

''Jin! Di kamarku saja! Di sana lebih nyaman!'' teriakku. Ia memandangku dengan mata yang penuh rasa kecewa dan membawaku ke kamarku.

Suasana sangat tenang di sini. Melihat kurangnya pengunjung. Kamar yang nyaman dan tenang. Benar-benar sempurna. Tak pernah kubayangkan, aku akan tidur merenungi hidupku yang penuh warna meskipun penculikan dan penyanderaan terus mengikutiku. Aku punya _bodyguard_ yang dapat kupercaya, meskipun mereka selalu melalaikan tugasnya. Jin hanya duduk diam di sampingku.

''Kau tak apa-apa? Kudengar, kau sedikit pusing!'' Mugen memasuki kamarku dan bertanya tentang keadaaanku. Sikap dan tindakannya selalu seenaknya sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Jin dan Mugen memang berbeda tapi mereka ada kesamaan, aku tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan.

''Tak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.''

''Sebenarnya ada yang mau kubicarakan, tapi kurasa waktunya kurang tepat.''

''Sudah, katakan saja. Lagipula kondisiku tidak begitu parah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' Pertanyaan itu dilanjutkan dengan pernyataan sukanya. Pernyataan yang mustahil terjadi dan mustahil untuk kuungkapkan. Rasa suka yang begitu menusuk hati. Suka pada orang yang dicintaidan bagiku cinta bagaikan kupu-kupu yang dapat ber_metamorfosis_. Kadang cinta berubah menjadi sebilah pedang yang tajam, menusuk dan melukai hati. Kadang cinta berubah menjadi sekuntum bunga yang wangi dan indah. Cinta seperti bunga mawar, membuat kita bahagia dengan pesonanya sekaligus melukai kita dengan durinya. Benar-benar rumit. ''Fuuchan, Suka!''

''Eh? Apa?'' Aku langsung terbangun dan hanya terpaku bingung mendengar satu kata itu.

''Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Mugen dengan cepat keluar dari kamarku.

''Tolong pertimbangan aku,'' kata Jin.

''Huh?" Aku semakin bingung dengan pernyataan Mugen dan Jin. Jin pun beranjak keluar. Seling beberapa waktu, terdengar teriakan Mugen dan Jin.

''Apa-apaan dengan -chan itu!'' teriak Jin.

Aku pun keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

''Beraninya kau! Lawan aku!'' teriak Mugen. Mereka berdua menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dengan cepat. Mugen mengeluarkan dua bilah pedangnya sedangkan Jin melepaskan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan serius. Hentakan kaki Jin memulai pertarungan itu. Kaki-kaki yang bergerak melampaui kecepatan lari manusia biasa tidak dapat ditangkap oleh penglihatanku. Jurus-jurus yang mereka lakukan sangat bertolak belakang. Jin yang melakukan sabetan pedang dengan bersih dan mengalir seolah-olah ia menari dan Mugen yang menebas angin dengan seluruh kekuatannya dengan dua bilah pedangnya. Kekuatan mereka seimbang. Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka melanjutkan pertarungan. Tiba-tiba Rai berlari ke tengah-tengah mereka, tetapi percuma. Pertarungan terus berlangsung dan darah mengalir di antara mereka. Darah siapa. Siapa yang terluka?

''Jin, aku selalu mencintaimu,'' bisik Rai yang terluka tepat di depan Jin.

Mereka bertiga tak berkata apa-apa. Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimutiku. Tangis mengalir di pipiku. Perasaan ini seakan-akan meledak. Hidupku seolah-olah berhenti, aku tidak memiliki apa pun lagi. Semua yang berharga telah hilang. Bahkan lebih berharga dibanding harta kekayaan. Kini seluruh darah mengalir, baik diriku dan mereka.

''Fuuchan! Fuuchan!'' panggilan itu membuka mataku.

''Mugen!'' Aku pun menamparnya.

''Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? Sakit!'' teriak Mugen.

''Kita sudah di surga?''

''Surga apanya? Bodoh!''

''Hah?'' Tangisku masih terus mengalir.

''Kau pasti bermimpi! Tubuhmu panas dan kau sudah tertidur selama sehari.'' Ia mengusapkan sapu tangannya di wajahku. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. ''Bagaimana jawabanmu?''

'Jawaban?' pikirku. Kini aku teringat akan pernyataan cintanya. Masih belum terpikir apa pun di pikiranku, lebih tepat hatiku. ''Aku masih bingung. Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir. Aku pasti akan menjawab pertanyaanmu.'' Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum di hadapannya. Ia berusaha membalas dengan senyumannya tetapi senyuman itu terlihat terpaksa. Ia meninggalkan kamarku setelah memberikan obat dan air hangat.

''Kenapa? Kau sudah mengatakan ya! Anggukanmu menunjukkan jawabanmu! Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya!'' Teriakan tersebut terdengar saat aku akan mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Jin dan Mugen. Sepertinya terjadi pertengkaran dari ruangan daerah pekarangan. 'Apakah ada pasangan yang bertengkar? Kali ini aku tidak akan mencuri dengar, aku akan melewati ruangan itu!' pikirku. Tiba-tiba terbukalah pintu ruangan tersebut, aku hanya melihat sosok yang menangis tersebut. Rai! Rai dengan balutan di dadanya hanya menatapku dan dengan cepat meninggalkanku. Ia menangis sangat hebat. Siapa yang membuatnya menangis? Terlintas di pikranku seorang pria yang disukainya dengan sepenuh hati, Jin. Tiba-tiba Jin keluar dan menatapku. Ia seolah-olah menghiraukanku dan melewatiku begitu saja.

''Jin!'' Ia menghentikan langkahnya. ''Sapu tanganmu.''

''Simpan saja,'' katanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat seolah-olah dikejar waktu. Sosok Jin pun menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kini masalahku bertambah rumit. Pernyataan Jin dan Mugen. Tindakan Mugen yang tak menentu dan sikap Jin yang dingin sekaligus menghangatkan. Jin yang melukai Rai. Ada gerangan apa yang membuat mereka berkelahi, ditambah lagi siapakah anak si kakek.


	8. Trouble part 3

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 8 – Trouble part 3

"Rai! Kamu kenapa! Rai!" Ia terus berlari dan aku terus mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Kupeluk punggung tegap itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti dari kegelisahannya. Punggung tegapnya seakan-akan memberikan rasa aman tertentu. Terasa suatu beban yang hinggap di bahunya. Tangisannya seolah-olah tak bisa ditahan. "Rai. Tenanglah." Ia mulai menenangkan diri meskipun aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu. Perasaan gelisah dan kecewa bergabung menjadi satu, tercampur aduk, serasa menjadi korban.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Sikapnya!" Ingus yang terdengar dan suara yang berubah menandakan ia masih menahan tangisannya.

"Tenanglah. Yang kau perlukan…. Kau hanya perlu berbicara dengan Jin mengenai masalahmu. Cukup berbicara baik-baik" Ia pun membalikkan wajahnya. Goresan wajah yang halus dan tegas seperti Jin dan matanya yang masih dipenuhi tangisan membuat kesan seksi. Seksi! Ehem… Sedih dan .. dalam…. Matanya masih terlihat sedih.

"Fuuchan…"

"Hmm?" Ia pun memelukku erat-erat dan mulai berbisik dengan suara yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Suara yang pasti menggugah hati para wanita.

"Terima kasih Fuuchan. Kau sangat membantuku."

-o-

Kini aku kembali ke kamarku. Tenang dan nyaman. Semakin melihat kearah taman, aku semakin tenang. Aku seolah-olah bersatu kembali dengan alam. Rasa santai memang menyenangkan. Tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu dan tidak ada beban tertentu. Tapi aku memiliki beban. Semua masalah dalam diriku pasti menjadi beban.

_Goresan wajah yang halus dan tegas seperti Jin dan matanya yang masih dipenuhi tangisan membuat kesan seksi._

Seksi! Kenapa aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia masih sedih dengan kejadian Jin. Ia memang memiliki daya tarik tertentu. Ketika ia membalikkan wajahnya, aku semakin ingin memeluknya. Apakah ini _love at the first sight_? Ia sudah memiliki Jin, tapi Jin tidak tanggap padanya. Jin bahkan menyukai orang lain. Aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini. Jiwa jahatku mulai keluar. Aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Perasaan 'suka' ini harus aku kubur dalam-dalam.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan? Berteriak tanpa suara, melakukan berbagai ekspresi aneh, tertawa sendiri, memukul-mukul _tatami_. Kau seperti melakukan pertunjukkan sendiri. Jelek sekali! Ada apa dengan wajahmu! Hahaha.." Aku hanya diam bengong. Mugen melihat semua gerakanku dari tadi! Memalukan. Sangat memalukan!

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Ehm….. Besok! Besok aku akan menjawabnya! Beri aku satu hari."

"Terserah. Aku hanya menginginkan jawaban."

Kini aku semakin bingung, Perasaanku bertambah satu. Tiga orang terdekatku memberikan kenangan masing-masing dan aku memiliki perasaan tertentu pada mereka bertiga. Apa ini cinta? Aku masih belum tahu.

- Side Story -

Jin: "Kenapa aku tidak muncul di chapter ini?"

Mugen: "Kau membosankan! Sudah pasti penulis tidak mengeluarkanmu. Kamu juga meminta bayaran terlalu tinggi! Contohlah aku!"

Jin: "Cih! Terserah!" (Sambil membuang muka)

Mugen: "Hahaha. Aku memang hebat!"

_Tiba-tiba Rai datang sambil membawa dua gelas cangkir._

Mugen: "Ehem.. Kopi. Bau kopi yang sangat harum. Rai!"

_Rai hanya bersiul mengacuhkan Mugen_.

Mugen: "Untukku? Terima kasih Rai-san!"

_Masih mengacuhkan Mugen._

Mugen: "Rai! Kopi itu untukku kan!"

_Rai terus berjalan mengacuhkan Mugen._

Mugen: "Rai!" (Memasang tampang serius dan akhirnya memegang pundak Rai)

_Rai akhirnya menoleh dan memandang Mugen dengan tampang seriusnya._

Mugen: "KOPI…" (Mendekati wajah Rai. Wajah Mugen seperti sedang ketagihan sesuatu-kopi pastinya!)

_Rai mulai menari-nari tidak jelas menjauhi Mugen. Mugen mengejarnya._

_Jin mendatangi penulis._

Jin: "Penulis, mereka sangat aneh!"

_Jin dan 'P' melihat mereka berdua menari-nari sambil kejar-kejaran (Ada bunyi lagu disco sebagai latar belakang)_

'P': "Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan! Kamu muncul di chapter berikutnya!"

_Jin tertawa dalam hati sambil melihat mereka berdua._


	9. The Night

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 9 – The Night

_Malam hari..._

Pernyataan Mugen terus menghantuiku. Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya besok? Tanpa disadari, aku memberikan janji tidak pasti kepada Mugen. Lampu-lampu kamar telah dimatikan. Suara jangkrik pun terdengar lebih kencang dibanding biasanya. Bayangan pepohonan terlihat jelas dari kamarku. Sambil merenungkan kejadian hari ini, aku bangkit berjalan menuju pekarangan penginapan. Warna hijau di pepohonan terlihat seperti warna hitam. Sambil duduk di samping taman, terlihat bulan sabit yang menerangi dataran gelap ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mugen, Jin dan Rai? Mugen mungkin hanya mempermainkanku. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan perasaannya sambil mengaitkan perutnya yang kelaparan itu.

_''Lebih dari apapun! Dari pertama kali, kita bertemu. Meskipun aku kelaparan, tapi pesonamu memang menarik perhatianku. Tolong pertimbangkan!'' ~ chapter 7_

Tidak berbeda dengan Mugen, Jin hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata. Singkat, padat, mungkin sedikit ambigu. 0.0

_''Tolong pertimbangan aku,'' kata Jin. ~ chapter 7_

Rai yang paling berbeda, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Raut muka yang menenangkan dilengkapi dengan karakter yang baik dan sensitif, seakan-akan dia mengerti hati wanita. Dia paling berbeda diantara lingkungan ini. Mugen yang asal-asalan dan Jin yang misterius. Sudah pasti, aku akan memilih Rai. Tapi bagaimana dengan percakapan Jin dan Rai tadi pagi. (chapter 6) Bagaimana perasaan Rai terhadapku? Mungkin hanya sebatas teman.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Bisikan tenang yang terdengar dari arah kiriku mengagetkanku. Kulihat bayangan hitam yang tinggi dan pantulan cahaya bulan di kacamatanya.

"Jin!" Aku menyadari suaraku yang terlalu keras mungkin akan membangunkan tamu-tamu penginapan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" bisikku sambil menurunkan kepalaku. Kejadian hari ini membuatku malu melihat mukanya. Kini perasaanku penuh dengan tanda tanya. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan apa yang dimaksud dia dan Mugen.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku." jawabnya. Ia pun duduk di sampingku. Sikap duduknya yang tegak masih saja belum berubah.

"Ah... Hanya menghirup udara segar. Kamu?" tanyaku sambil mengintip apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hmm," balasnya singkat.

Hening. Suara jangkrik pun makin keras. Ini saatnya! Aku harus menanyakan Jin, apa maksudnya tadi siang!

"Jadi kau dan Mugen..." Sebelum aku melangsungkan pertanyaanku, Jin pun membuat pernyataan yang membuatku terperangah. "Kau dan Mugen bersama?" Muka bengongku mungkin sudah tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Jadi!" Tanpa merespons pernyataan Jin. Suara kerasku yang tidak terkontrol mungkin mengagetkan beberapa tamu-tamu penginapan. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Rai?" Aku harus mengganti topik secepat mungkin.

"Hmm..." balasan Jin seperti biasa. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Sepertinya percakapan ini tidak akan kemana-mana. Tanpa meragukan diri, aku memberanikan diri menanyakan masalah tahi lalat. "Jin, apakah kau punya tahi lalat di bagian punggungmu?" Setelah dipikirkan lagi, pertanyaan apa ini. Siapa yang akan menanyakan tahi lalat di punggung. Jin mungkin akan menganggapku 'pervert'.

"Tidak tahu. Kau mau menceknya?" balasnya tenang. Wajah Jin yang disinari sinar bulan membuatnya semakin menarik sebagai seorang pria. Ia pun berdiri sambil menggenggam pedangnya. "Kau tidak ikut?" Aku hanya terbengong-bengong hingga menyadari apa maksudnya. Apa? Ia mengajakku ke kamarnya? Memang di perjalanan dua tahun lalu, kami bertiga selalu tidur sekamar. Tapi kali ini... Setelah kejadian aneh beberapa hari ini... Apa maksudnya?

Tanpa disadari, aku sudah beranjak berdiri sambil mengikuti langkahnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dengan cepat, aku menenangkan diri. Ini hanya pengecekan biasa saja. Hanya pengecekan. Aku tidak seharusnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Silahkan," Jin pun mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Aku harus tenang. Fiuuh.

Sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamarnya, aku memastikan beberapa hal. "Jadi Jin! Kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam. Lebih baik kita istirahat lebih awal, sehingga kita bisa bangun pagi. Bangun pagi itu sangat menyegarkan. Istirahat lebih awal juga membuat badan kita lebih segar. Gerakan pedangmu pun bisa lebi cepat dibanding bia-" Dengan cepat, ia menutup pintunya.

"Lebih baik kau berbicara lebih tenang. Ini sudah malam." Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun melepaskan jubahnya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Ini sudah tengah malam dan kami hanya berdua di kamarnya, diremangi cahaya lilin di pojok kamar! Kini pikiranku semakin jelas dan kacau! Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Kenapa aku menyetujui idenya untuk melakukan pengecekan di tengah malam ini? Rasa ingin tahu benar-benar membutakan semua inderaku. Jin pun berjalan mendekatiku perlahan-lahan. Dadanya yang bidang! Aku hanya bisa melihat dadanya yang bidang mendekatiku!

"Aah!" teriakku. Entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau karena pikiranku yang sudah kacau karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Teriakanku rupanya membangunkan beberapa tamu. Terlihat bayangan seseorang yang menuju kamar ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dengan waspadanya, Rai bertanya sambil melakukan kuda-kuda.

"Hmm..." balas Jin. Bisa dibilang, ini jawaban khas Jin. Jumlahnya? Tak terhitung!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Fuuchan?" tanya Rai sambil mendekati kami. Gelengan kepalaku menjawab semuanya. Rai dan Jin pun mulai beradu mulut. Dengan pikiranku yang kosong ini, aku tidak mendengar perdebatan mereka. Tanpa disadari aku melihat punggung Jin yang membelakangiku. Perlahan-lahan kuturunkan penglihatanku, dari pundak yang tegap ke bagian bawah punggung. Lingkar pinggangnya yang terbentuk memperlihatkan otot-otot hasil latihannya bertahun-tahun. Oh, tidak ada tahi lalat!

Kesadaranku mulai hilang. Entah akibat terik matahari musim panas atau kejadian hari ini. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Jin yang mencoba menopangku. Terdengar bisikannya di kuping kananku, "Fuu, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan Rai."

- Side Story -

'P': Cut!

Mugen: "Pfft! Ini terlalu dramatis! Fuu tidak mungkin pingsan! Tidak mungkin!

Fuu: "Apa yang kaubilang? (Mengepalkan tangannya dan merubah raut wajahnya.)

Mugen: "Memang benarkan?"

_Mugen dan Fuu saling bertatapan, layaknya kucing dan anjing. Rai datang sambil membawa dua cangkir._

Mugen: "Kopi!" (Menoleh ke arah Rai)

_Rai hanya bersiul mengacuhkan Mugen. Mugen mendatangi Rai._

Rai: "Untukmu!" (Memberikan satu cangkir ke arah Mugen)

Mugen: "Terima ka-"

Jin: "Thanks!" (Dengan cepat, mengambil cangkir dan meminumnya)

Mugen: "KOPI…" (Mendekati wajah Jin dan memberikan tatapan liarnya)

_Rai mulai menari-nari tidak jelas menjauhi Mugen dan Jin. _

_Fuu mendatangi penulis._

Fuu: "Penulis, mereka sangat aneh!"

_Fuu dan 'P' melihat Rai menari-nari seorang diri (Ada bunyi lagu jazz sebagai latar belakang)_

'P': "Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan! Rai! Kamu pemeran utamanya!"

Fuu, Mugen, Jin: "APA?"

_Rai masih saja menari-nari._


End file.
